The rapt of Will Graham
by regine-afalange
Summary: Another Persephone/Hades AU (I love those ). Persephone is reborn as Will Graham after the fall of the greek gods. One shot


**_The rapt of Will Graham._**

_Show: Hannibal NBC_

_Paring: hannigram_

_Oneshot_

_Summary: Another Persephone/Hades AU (I love those ). Persephone is reborn as Will Graham after the fall of the greek gods._

* * *

She watch the olympians fall.

Soon she know it will be her turn.

The gods fall one after another. The sea, the earth and the sky are freed from their influence as mediterranean Europe change their belief. greek god become old stories.

The underworld is the last to fall.

The thing is, killing a soul is actualy hard so killing a god is almost impossible.

So they find themself reborn in the human world, as man, woman, american, nigerian, french, chinese, brazilian, australian or other. Separate from each other in the infinite possibilities that procure the world.

Persephone is reborn as an american boy name Will Graham. Motherless, she lives with a father who keep moing around, growing up as a lonely child.

In her early year of Will Graham's life she doesn't rememer who she was or she know but don't connect until she is older, until her human brain can finnally understand.

She is a teenager when she first coprehend for the first time that she is not enterly Will Graham.

But she keep it silent.

For the first time in her new life she experience two feeling she never know both because of her mother and husband: freedom and loneliness.

To tell the truth she like it.

Yes, her new life is not the most healthy. Her human brain seems to work differently than the other. She sometimes wonder if he is not broken.

Yes, they are moment when she miss her past life: her mother, her people, the ligth of the field, the darkness of her relam. Sometimes she even find herself missing the quiet and oppressive presence of her husband.

But she wouldn't change this life. She doesn't want to be Persephone anymore, she want to stay as Will Graham.

Even in this life she still attract death. The later tower around her like an unwanted lover.

She bceome a criminal profiller and after she left the field, a teacher. It's Jack Crawford bring her back to action, hunting serial killer. Here she can put her weird human mind at use.

Weirdly enought this job bring her stability. It remind her of her time as the queen of the underworld and her responsability toward the dead.

But here at least she was is alone to make decision.

She met Hannibal Lecter on the begining of Crawford ask him for a psychological help, much to her displeasure.

Hannibal Lecter come to her with food in his hand and with this obsession to feed entourage. Without knowing she find the man install himself in her live as her psychiatrist but slowly also as her friend.

The man became a stable and fixed point in her world as her human brain keep shattering, as she keep dancing with killer and gruesome body.

A stable figure who sometime reminds her of her kingdoom. Persephone never asked for Hades love but in the darkness of the underworld he grounded her.

Will Graham felt more and more disenriented. She felt abducted.

Taken away from her life, slowly changing. Shadows keeped coming to her while reality seems run away.

She was drowning in nightmare and worse was sleep walking, she wake up in difference places everynight without a memeory. Sleep and death were now feared lodger in her house. Their racket perturbing her.

In all of this her soemone was guiding her. With Hannibal lecter Will Graham felt safe. But a part Persephone was wondering were he was taking her or if her consent was important at all.

Persephone should have know but Will Graham didn't wanted to see.

She should have seen the pomegrenade sitting on the table, the hungry look in his eyes or the deathly aura who come with his presance . But Hannibal Lecter was a friend, one of Will Graham rare friend.

She felt ashamed to fall for the same trick twice. The first time was a violent surprise the second time was just bitter. Now she was behind the bar. Locked up for Hannibal Lecter crime, once again.

She saw him coming to the cell. Advancing in the darkness pround and immense before stoping in front of her a smile blossoming on his lips.

"-Persephone"

He knew.

"-Hades"

She was trapped once again.

**fin**


End file.
